


Note on a Jeffersonian Break Room Fridge

by ArwenLune



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, Fanart, Fridge Magnets, Gen, Lists, Nonverbal Communication, Team, digital storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An early series (S2 I think) note on a break room fridge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Note on a Jeffersonian Break Room Fridge

**Author's Note:**

> Way back when there was some kind of Bones Appreciation Book being made to be sent to the producers and actors, and I made this for it. Just found it back, thought I'd put it up.


End file.
